


Dilftuvok prompt fills

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M, enter at your own risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: I achieved 500 followers and I’m celebrating with some terrible writingChapter One: Neelix/Tom ParisChapter Two: Tuvok gives Naomi a little advice
Relationships: Neelix/Tom Paris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Neelix/Tom Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not quite sure who this is for but I had a fun time writing it and that’s what matters

Tom Paris would never let it be said he was a sulker. He wasn’t a pouter or a moper either. He was a brooder, pure and simple. Currently he was brooding broodingly in the mess hall. He’d been brooding since dinner and doing an admirable job of it while the mess hall emptied out. Now it was too late or it was too early or it was both. Either way, the mess hall was almost completely empty and Tom was tired and upset and alone. Alone except for one person.

Neelix was in the kitchen humming some Talxian song and scrubbing dishes with the same excitement he did everything. He was, as always, in a solar system of his own. Tom envied him. It seemed contentment was something he was destined to never reach. 

Tom sighed. Neelix went from humming to whistling. Tom sighed louder. Neelix appeared to be coming up with some sort of impromptu dance number. Tom stood and walked over to the kitchen and then sighed even louder. Neelix stopped trying to throw it back and looked at Tom.

“Lieutenant, I consider myself to be something of an empath, and I can’t help noticing that you seem to be in a bad mood. You’ve been sitting at that same table for hours now and this is the fifth time you’ve stood up just to stand by the kitchen and sigh. Is something wrong?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he said. He sighed again and looked down. He felt very Charlie Brown. He could practically hear the music.

“Mister Paris, I know for a fact that that isn’t true . It’s my job as morale officer to make sure that you’re happy and I can’t help unless I know the problem.” Damn Neelix’s inherent empathy and ability to read people. He was truly a necessary member of the crew.

“It’s just- you know all those times I would ask B’Elanna out and she would turn me down?” Tom asked.

Neelix nodded, “Yes, she does it fairly often.”

“Well it turns out she actually meant it!” said Tom.

“No!” Neelix gasped. He actually had to sit down from the shock of it all.

“Yes! She explained it to me when we were having dinner tonight,” Tom had been just as shocked as Neelix when B’Elanna had told him. He’d thought they were Ross and Rachel or like the couple from Cheers or even Moonlighting, but it turns out they were just platonic friends and that didn’t make good television at all. He apologized profusely for any boundaries he stepped over and she’d accepted it so Tom figured their overall friendship was okay, but he was depressed. “I was really banking on me and B’Elanna being endgame. I guess I’m just worried that I’m going to spend the rest of my life on this ship alone, you know?”

Neelix was the type of man who had a face specifically reserved for deep thought and he was making it now. He took a long moment to visibly collect his thoughts before saying, “I know when Kes left- you remember Kes? My ex wife that you wanted to sleep with who left the ship after becoming an all powerful psychic being? We had a food fight over her and then we adopted a lizard baby together which helped us get past our differences?”

“Vaguely,” said Tom.

“When we got divorced I was a wreck for almost an entire week. That first night I was so sad I cried for over an hour. All I could think was ‘who am I going to be unhealthily possessive over now? Will I have to find love with a person who has been in a relationship before and knows what’s normal and what’s not?’ But then I realized that this entire crew had become like a second wife to me. And they can be your second wife too, if you let them.” Neelix placed his hand on top of Tom’s and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Tom didn’t know if the fact that it was so late was warping his perception or if this conversation had revealed an entirely new side to Neelix but something had changed. Even his ear hairs were… cute?

“Listen, Neelix, I’m just going to put all my cards on the table. Do you want to go hook up in my quarters and see where this takes us?” Tom asked. There was a pause and he bit his lip nervously. He really didn’t think his self esteem could take getting turned down by Neelix right now. Or ever. But especially now.

“Oh Tom,” Neelix said happily, “I thought you’d never ask.

The sex was incredibly bad. As it turned out, human parts and talaxian parts? Totally incompatible. But they did spoon afterwards and for a little while, Tom didn’t feel so lonely.


	2. tuvok gives naomi a little advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if this is exactly what you wanted but it’s all I have

Naomi Wildman was on the bridge. Technically speaking, there were rules and regulations against civilians and children and civilian children being on the bridge, but Tuvok had long since accepted that Voyager was not a ship that followed the standard rules and regulations. Naomi was certainly not the worst behaved child he had ever dealt with, perhaps because being raised by a ship full of Starfleet officers had given her a naturally ingrained ability to follow rules, but Tuvok still had a tendency to keep an eye on her when she was somewhere she was technically not allowed to be.

Naomi was sitting in the first officer’s chair. Chakotay had gone down to the mess hall to eat lunch and Janeway, in a moment of fondness for Naomi, had offered to let her sit there. It was the type of event that would normally, to use a human phrase, make Naomi jump for joy, but today something seemed off. She was full of restless energy, in perpetual motion. Currently, her leg was bouncing rhythmically on the ground and drumming her fingers on the armrest. She seemed almost nervous about something. These actions would be moderately irritating to anyone, but to Tuvok’s sensitive ears it was a major annoyance.

He resolved to ignore it and focus on his scans. He approached it with the level of attention he used when he was meditating deeply or ignoring Neelix. It worked well and he was able to tune out the ambient noise of Naomi and, as an added bonus, whatever Tom Paris was currently talking about. He was so engrossed in his work that he almost missed it when someone spoke to.

“Tuvok?” asked a voice. He looked up and then looked down slightly. Naomi was standing in front of his station. It came up just past her chin. 

“Naomi.” he responded evenly.

“Could you teach me to fight?” she asked in a rush. Tuvok was familiar enough with human social conventions to know that this was out of nowhere and somewhat blunt and also probably what had been bothering her. He considered her raised an eyebrow.

“I do not think that would be a good idea,” He said carefully. As well behaved as Naomi was she was still a child. He knew how children reacted when they didn’t get what they wanted and how stubborn they could be if turned down.

True to form, Naomi Wildman was not deterred. She rounded the corner of his station so that he had an unobstructed view of her. “But  _ everyone _ on Voyager knows how to fight but me. And if I want to be a captain then I have to be able to fight.”

Tuvok switched tactics. “I am not sure your mother would approve of me teaching you. Perhaps when you are older I-“

“I’m old enough!” She interjected. 

Tuvok continued, “Naomi. You are very young. You will have plenty of time to learn.” Naomi was now attempting what Captain Janeway referred to as “puppy dog eyes”, a phrase Tuvok had never quite grasped or understood the purpose of. She looked no more like a young dog than she had before and he felt no more inclined to teach her anything. She appeared to sense this and switched to a new tactic.

“How many times does Voyager get attacked? I shouldn’t have to rely on adults to protect me. I should be able to look out for myself. Isn’t that smart? Isn’t that logical?” She seemed especially proud of herself for that one.

“Perhaps the idea has some merit,” Naomi perked up happily, “But I fail to see why I should be the one to teach you. There are various security officers on the ship who would be willing and more suitable for the job.” 

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow and he recognized the expression on her face as being one that Seven of Nine often made. He explained, “I have been told that I am not the best teacher. Especially not to young children. I do not have the necessary capabilities to deal with their high levels of emotionalism.” 

“But you’re the best fighter on the ship! And I can only learn from the best if I’m going to be the best. Please? Please? Please?” She dragged out each please longer than the last. 

Tuvok sighed internally and maybe externally too. His emotional control wasn’t what it once was. Tuvok had raised several children and he knew the single mindedness one could have when they desired something. He could spend the rest of his life on the ship and she wouldn’t stop asking and begging and wheedling. He dealt with enough of that from Neelix to know he didn’t want it for however long they had left. “If your mother gives you permission I will teach you a few  _ basic _ self defense moves.

She smiled brightly and said “Thank you, Tuvok!” If he were anyone else she probably would’ve hugged him. She turned and practically skipped back down to the first officer’s chair. Captain Janeway smiled indulgently at her. Perhaps if Tuvok was the type to show emotion, he would too. 


End file.
